


In the Midst of the Storm

by ANGSWIN



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened between Camille and Richard during the night of Hurricane Irma?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Camille

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of the very first fanfic that I ever wrote!  
> I just combined the two "Storm" stories into one.  
> ~~~~~  
> This canon-compliant story is a missing scene set during the Season 2 episode, “A Stormy Occurrence."
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://postimages.org/)

Camille jerked awake and her police training automatically kicked in to help her sleep-fogged brain figure out what was happening. Something felt _wrong_ , but what was it? First of all, she was fully clothed. That was odd because she rarely slept in anything more than a simple chemise and panties. She did live on a hot tropical island, after all! Secondly, she was lying on her left side, but she was not in her bed. In fact, the surface underneath her was very hard and uncomfortable. Also, she felt like she was being restrained by a firm weight anchoring her down from her right side to directly beneath her left breast. Finally, and this was the most worrisome part, there was a solid presence at her back and a warm breath on her neck. She did not panic, but her brain scrambled for answers while she tried to hold back the “fight – not flight” response that came to her naturally. She reached up slowly to figure out what was holding her down. It was an arm and a hand! That meant the presence behind her was a person… a man! Who? What had happened? Her brain was still cloudy with exhaustion and it was difficult to remember. She was fairly certain that she had not gone to bed with anyone. She had not done that since coming back to Saint Marie to stay after joining the island’s police force. There was nobody here that she felt close enough to do that with… except for maybe… She decided to abandon that thought for now until she could figure out what was going on. The person behind her had not moved and, according to the deep and even breathing, was clearly asleep. Therefore, she slowly turned over, so gently that the arm and hand draped over her stayed in the same general location. She peered intently at the face in front of her. There was barely any light in the room, but she could just distinguish a few features…

_Richard!_

She sighed in relief as the memories of the night before came rushing back to her. They had been in the University’s Meteorological building to investigate the mysterious death of Leo Downs and had been trapped there by Hurricane Irma. They had made a makeshift bed on the floor with odds and ends found around the place when it became clear that they would have to spend the night there. She smiled as she thought about the conversation that they had, how embarrassed he had been, how very _English_ , and about the last thing she had said to him right before she settled down to rest – just too exhausted to fight sleep any longer.

“Can you keep a secret? I quite like it – and _this_ was nice!” 

She gazed at the face so close to hers. It was so odd to see him in such a vulnerable position, but it felt so right in some ways, too. She looked carefully at the handsome face that was usually so serious and guarded, but now seemed so serene with a rare half smile on his lips. She decided that it was a good look for him and she wished that she could see it more often. The weight of his arm across her side and of his hand splayed (now) on her back suddenly felt comforting instead of threatening. She wondered what he would think about their position when he woke up. She hoped that he would like it and not be too embarrassed. With that thought, she felt her body relax and her eyes closed as she drifted back off to sleep again - still facing him.

She dreamed about him this time and _it_ was indeed nice! 


	2. Richard

Richard heard a soft sigh and felt a warm breath gently tickle his nose. He absentmindedly tried to reach up to rub the area, but quickly realized that his arm was otherwise occupied. He wondered sleepily what the warm softness was that he was wrapped around - until that breath tickled his nose again. Someone was in bed with him! His police training kicked in and his eyes shot open. He forced himself to stay still while they adjusted in the dim light in order to see … _Camille!_ Her face … and body… were just inches away from him! His breath hitched and his heartbeat sped up as he realized that she was snuggled up with him and he was basically caressing her back! His mind raced. How had this finally happened? Was it another dream? There had been a … few… nights when he had awakened from such vivid thoughts of her that he had trouble meeting her eyes the next morning when she picked him up for work. However, nothing had ever happened between them in real life. He blinked and brought himself back to the present and slowly calmed down as he realized that they were not in his netted bed in the shack, or even in a bed at all, but on the hard floor – fully clothed. That realization, combined with the headache that he still had from being hit by the flying debris, brought the memories of the previous evening back to the front of his mind. They were stuck in the University’s Meteorological center – trapped by Hurricane Irma. They had camped out on the floor – surrounded by candles. The intimacy of the setting, and the closeness of _her_ , had unnerved him and he had babbled on self-consciously about caravans and his father. Camille had been so sweet and reassuring, though. He blushed as he remembered her words:

“You have me.”

Oh, if that were only true! Her fiery French spirit had captivated him from the beginning – even though he pretended otherwise. However, he knew that she could never want a stodgy Englishman such as himself. With her words, she was just trying to soothe a hurt that she could see buried inside of him. He had been glad when she had finally lain down, facing the other direction. He felt that he would not have been able to resist trying to kiss her if she continued to look at him like that with her deep brown eyes. Who knows how upset she would have been then? Therefore, he proceeded to pretend to be interested in a random book that he had picked up off of one of the desks until her even breathing convinced him that she had fallen asleep. Then he had lain down behind her, being careful to keep some distance between them, and not to wake her. He was so tired from the day’s exertions and the night’s events that he had fallen asleep before he realized what was happening. At some point during the night, however, they had somehow moved closer together and he had wrapped his arm around her.

Therefore, now he was here awake - with Camille in his arms. However, she sighed again in her sleep and rolled over – facing away from him this time. Her movement was so gentle that his arm never moved and remained draped over her. However, he felt his lower regions stir as he realized where his hand was located now – right beneath the curve of her breast! For a moment, his mind rebelled and he thought about leaving it there. It felt so nice! However, the thought of her waking up horrified at the discovery of his hands on her caused him to sigh in regret. He removed his arm completely and tucked it up behind her – touching but not really - just maintaining the slightest contact. He decided that it was better than nothing and slowly fell back to sleep – his mind full of _her._

This was the position in which they were found by the greatly amused Fidel and Dwayne the next morning.


End file.
